Sally
TRTF4= Sally The Panda is a minor antagonist in The Return to Freddy's 4. She is the corrupted animatronic body of Patient 63 that was found by the Phone Buddies and kept in Freddy Fazzy Funtime for storage and safe keeping. Appearance Sally is a green panda animatronic. She seems to be damaged, especially around the torso. She wears a black top hat with a red bowtie on it, as well as a big pink bowtie on her chest. Her jaw is smaller then the others, but her head is floating like them and her shoulder endoskeletons are exposed. A few wires are poking around. She has two ears with white spots in them and a white snout with a nose. Her design overall resembles Freddy Fazbear. Behaviour Sally first becomes active on Night 1 and onwards. Sally starts in CAM 01 before then moving into CAM 09. After that happens, Sally will then quickly run past the office hallway before then appearing in the office, ducked behind the player's desk. The player must then quickly hide in the Locker in order to avoid being killed by her. If the player doesn't hide in the locker in time, Sally will then jumpscare the player, giving the player a game over. If the player does not look to the right when Sally is running, she will instantly jumpscare the player. Nightmare Fuel Description Fairytale Sally's description reads: "Sally the animatronic panda, is quite fast when the nights progress. She can also be pretty aggresive." Trivia *Sally's jumpscare is buggy most of the time. Only the first frame of her jumpscare will show, through the jumpscare scream will still play. However, she doesn't kills the player allowing the player to listen to the full scream. Infact, no animatronics will attack the player and the player will be able to survive the whole night. The glitch can be seen here. **This mostly happens in Night 6 and on. *Sally's empty head can be seen in The Return to Freddy's 5. **BFPFilms424/Tyler said on twitter that Torture Sally hasn't been modeled yet. The same was said about Torture Koly, and Torture Dug. |-|_RADSLA_= Fairytale Sally is one of the animatronic bodies used on Patient 63 that resides at the Gilbert Facility. Sally, along with 3 others, was meant to be one of the four known antagonists in _RADSLA_, before it was cancelled. Unlike Fairytale Ty and Fairytale Koly, however, it is unknown what her appearance would be in this game. Behavior Sally, along with Fairytale Ty and Fairytale Koly, would have roamed the Gilbert Facility, after being hacked by fbinc. He would have attacked the player, but the player could move the office's position, through the funnel tube system. |-|TRTF:TDT= Fairytale Sally is one of three mechanical robots from the Gilbert Facility, along with Fairytale Ty and Fairytale Koly. This suit was used on Patient 63. Eventually, she and Koly were found by the Phone Buddies and were put to work in Freddy Fazzy Funtime. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 4 SallyCAM01.gif|Sally standing at CAM 01. SallyCAM09.gif|Sally down the hall of CAM 09. SallyRunning.gif|Sally animation when it runs across the office hallway on the right side. Sally peek.gif|Sally peaking in and out from the desk. Sally under the desk still.png|Sally's texture when it appears over the desk of The Office. SallyJumpscare.gif|Sally's jumpscare. The Return to Freddy's 5 SallysParts.png|Sally's body parts from Teaser Game 1. Sally teaser.jpg|Sally's head on a crate, as seen in a loading screen. Front4-0.png|Sally's head on a crate inside a hiding area from Floor 1 (Pre-Release 1). Front4.png|Sally's head on a crate inside a hiding area from Floor 1 (Pre-Release 2-3). Secretroom1 Sally.png|Sally, as seen in the UE4 version of TRTF5. Sallyheadonabixfloatinginapuddle.Jpg|A teaser for the UE4 version of TRTF5, featuring Sally's head on a crate. |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's 4 The sound heard when Sally appears on The Office. The sound that Sally makes when killing the player WARNING: LOUD! Sally Sally Sally Sally Sally Sally Category:TRTF: The Dreadful Truth Sally Sally Category:Female Category:TRTF4